


He Does

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Second Person, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: In which Castiel watches the cute guy at his college only with hurt colored glasses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was thinking what would a fanfic of my life right now be like. Well here she is got a little sad not going to lie. Hopefully my cute guy isn't on here cause there are some hints that might make it obvious who I am and that would be awkward. But if you are though hi Kayland. Sorry for the absolute rambling I'm tired.

You awaken in silence, the only sound that fills the air is the distinct buzz of your alarm. You click it off letting the silence fill you, part of you enjoys it no chaos, no thought. Just you rolling your shoulders as you work off the restless night. 

After a few moments, you get up dressing in precise attire, a simple ACDC shirt, some black jeans, and a tan trenchcoat in case it gets cold - it does. 

Then just like that you out the door, and down the road singing along to the stereo as if your life depends on it. How you always do just before arriving at the school. The car sputters a few times and you hope it won't break down again this month - it does. 

You are lucky the parking lot is mostly vacant, still, you choose a spot furthest from the door. You enjoy the walk, gives you a moment to stretch your legs. Looking to the side you spot the guy that always parks beside you, he’s in most of your classes. You still don't know his name, not bothering to listen for it. But there's an unspoken agreement that these are your spots. A few times you hope you haven't scared him headbanging to the music as you wait - you have. 

Unconsciously you lean back, glancing around the parking lot. When your eyes meet the black shine of his car you grin there’s a bit of sadness in it. Maybe one day you will get to see the inside. Those bench seats, hear the stories wrapped behind the wheel, soaked into the old windows - you don't. 

His smile warms you even though it's directed toward the redhead girl beside him. His friend and maybe a girlfriend. However, your friend casually mentions she is a childhood best friend but you know how that goes. Secretly you hope one day those perfect pink lips will say your name ’Castiel’ and you'll reverberate his back ’Dean’ - they don't. 

You stumble out of your car, sucking in a deep breath. As you make your way to the door he steps out, his full glory, a lean frame, and a nice ass. You've only looked a few times unable to stop yourself. He holds the door for you as your only a few steps away. You smile bright, one which he returns and you mumble out a quick ’thanks’ you hope he hears - he doesn't. 

You walk in silence begging to say anything but the walk is short. You'll say something tomorrow - you don't. 

You sit down diagonal to him he’s just at the side of your vision. The teacher walks behind you pulling the shades all you can do is stare ahead while everyone turns around. He does too you feel special, maybe he's looking at you - he isn't. 

You glance at him taking in bits and pieces of his beauty, to shy to stare. Not that anyone could tell you are so far back. He shifts around, looking backward slightly. Sometimes you feel as if he might be looking at you. A blush rises to your cheeks when you catch him glancing back - but he's not looking at you. 

The teacher dismisses the class, you pack up slowly, timing it just right you nearly bump into him. Apologizing he lets you go ahead, you hold the door open hoping he'll get the hint - he doesn't. 

You watch him get in his car the redhead not far behind. He speeds off unaware you were watching, hoping. This is what you do every day, and every day your hopes lessen. But you beg he won't leave you like everyone else - he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of sadness, I promise I have more stories on the way. Right now I have like 6 half made but can't seem to finish them. As always Stay Strong and Keep Fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
